


Leichen pflastern (meistens) seinen Weg

by storica



Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storica/pseuds/storica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Oneshot-Reihe über den Gerichtsmediziner Prof. Dr. Karl-Friedrich Boerne, die sich hauptsächlich um Boernes Alltagsleben dreht – trotz (oder gerade wegen) des etwas reißerischen Titels.</p><p>Weitgehend ship-freie Zone; der Fokus liegt auf Humor und Wortwitz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gültig oder ungültig, das ist hier die Frage...

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!
> 
> Den Wunsch, wieder mehr im Tatort-Fandom zu schreiben, habe ich schon länger. Das Problem war meine fortgesetzte Ideenlosigkeit bezüglich neuer Geschichten. Dann habe ich fanfiktion.de nach Projekten durchforstet und bin auf „Oneshot-Alarm“ von Pooky aus dem Jahr 2013 gestoßen. Schon beim Durchlesen der Prompts hatte ich einige Ideen fürs Tatort Münster-Universum im Kopf und möchte es deshalb mal mit diesem Projekt probieren.
> 
> Für „Oneshot-Alarm“ soll man insgesamt 50 in sich abgeschlossene Oneshots schreiben, die Pookys Prompt-Liste auf <http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/20980/1> der Reihenfolge nach aufgreifen. Eine Deadline dafür gibt es nicht (und wer um das Schneckentempo der Updates bei meiner Krimi-Geschichte „Novemberblues“ weiß, kann sich vermutlich denken, warum ich mir kein Projekt mit Deadline ausgesucht habe...)
> 
> Der Fokus der Oneshots soll auf dem Genre Humor liegen, soweit es die Prompts zulassen, und auch bei denen, die es nicht zulassen, möchte ich versuchen, ein wenig Wortwitz einzubringen. Der Humor und die Sprüche sind es schließlich, die mich ins Tatort Münster-Fandom gezogen haben. Ships soll es nicht geben, höchstens ein paar kleinere Anspielungen, die sich z.B. in Richtung Boerne/Alberich oder Boerne/Susanne Clemens interpretieren lassen. Gegen Slash habe ich im Prinzip nichts, kann mir Boerne und Thiel aber beim besten Willen nicht als Liebespaar, sondern nur als so etwas wie Freunde vorstellen.
> 
> Cari saluti e buon divertimento!  
> storica
> 
> P.S.: Wenn ich mit dem Titel meiner Geschichte schon den deutschen Filmtitel eines Italo-Westerns aufgreife, möchte ich zumindest Begrüßung und Schlussformel stilecht auf Italienisch halten... ;-)

Mit einem triumphalen Lächeln legte Boerne alle sieben Scrabble-Steine auf einmal ab: _XANTHEN._

„Das sind sechzehn Punkte“, verkündete er. „Hinzu kommt noch ein Bonus von fünfzig Punkten dafür, dass ich alle sieben Steine auf einmal abgelegt habe, also sind es insgesamt sechsundsechzig Punkte. Eine schöne Schnapszahl, nicht wahr, Thiel?“

Doch, befand er bei sich, es hatte sich wirklich gelohnt, das alte Spiel seiner Mutter, das wohl noch aus den fünfziger Jahren stammen mochte, aus dem Keller zu kramen. Allein schon, um Thiels Wortschatz zu erweitern.

Der starrte ungläubig auf Boernes Scrabble-Wort. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte er sich wieder gefangen. „Das zählt nicht!“, rief er. „Das ist doch ein Eigenname! Irgendwas aus der Nibelungensage, stimmt’s?“

Noch immer lächelnd lehnte sich Boerne zurück. „Mein lieber Thiel“, sagte er selbstzufrieden, „was Sie meinen, ist der Geburtsort des Helden Siegfried, der der Sage nach aus Xanten am Niederrhein stammte. Diese Stadt schreibt man allerdings ohne _h._ Das Wort, das ich gelegt habe, ist hingegen _Xanthen._ Dabei handelt es sich um einen Ether, also eine organische Verbindung, die bestimmten Farbstoffen zugrunde liegt.“

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf und verschränkte protestierend die Arme vor der Brust. „Nee, nee, ich besteh darauf, dass wir das Wort mal im Duden nachschlagen. Sie könnten mir ja sonst was erzählen und ich wäre dann der Dumme, der Sie einfach machen lässt.“

Boerne, der direkt an der Quelle saß, was das Überprüfen strittiger Scrabble-Wörter betraf, nahm das Wörterbuch von der Lehne seines Stuhls, schlug die entsprechende Seite auf und reichte sie Thiel noch immer lächelnd.

 _„Kristalline Substanz, die die Grundlage bestimmter Farbstoffe bildet“,_ las Thiel vor. „Okay, Sie hatten wohl doch Recht damit, dass das ein Begriff aus der Chemie ist“, musste er grimmig zugeben. Er notierte sechsundsechzig Punkte für Boerne. „Das ist aber auch echt unfair, wenn Sie beim Scrabble immer Ihre komischen Fachbegriffe legen!“, beschwerte er sich gleichzeitig.

„Tja, Thiel“, sagte Boerne ungerührt, „es hindert Sie niemand daran, auch Fachbegriffe aus Ihrer Arbeit als Polizeibeamter zu legen.“

„Na toll.“ Thiel schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Wie großzügig von Ihnen!“ Seine Stimme triefte vor Ironie. „Im Unterschied zu Ihnen kann ich nicht mit irgendwelchem lateinischen oder griechischen Gedöns glänzen. Ich hab auch keine Zeit, mir so was anzulesen, damit Sie mir nicht irgendwelchen Unsinn als regelkonformes Wort andrehen können!“

„Das ist doch vollkommen in Ordnung, mein lieber Thiel!“, beschwichtigte Boerne seinen Nachbarn und zog sieben neue Steine aus dem Samtbeutel, der von Anfang an zum Scrabble-Spiel seiner Mutter gehört hatte. Da Thiel die Regelkonformität von Boernes Wort angezweifelt hatte, erhielt er nach der Spielvariante, für die sie sich entschieden hatten, keinen Punktabzug, sondern musste eine Runde aussetzen.

„Sehen Sie!“, verkündete Boerne zufrieden lächelnd, als er sein neues Wort an das _A_ von _XANTHEN_ anlegte. „Manchmal ist es überhaupt nicht nötig, über einen besonderen Wortschatz zu verfügen, um sechzehn Punkte zu erzielen.“

Wieder starrte Thiel das Wort an, das Boerne gelegt hatte, diesmal in einer Mischung aus Unglauben und komischer Verzweiflung.

 _YACHT,_ war auf dem Spielfeld zu lesen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pookys Prompt für Oneshot 1: „Im OS muss das ABC in Substantiv-Form vertreten sein; es müssen also mindestens 26 Substantive auftauchen, die das Alphabet abdecken – jawohl, auch X und Y müssen vorkommen ;-) aber die Reihenfolge des Alphabets muss nicht zwingend eingehalten werden“.**
> 
> Die Substantive, die ich mir für den Oneshot ausgesucht habe, sind: Anfang, Bonus, Chemie, Duden, Eigenname, Farbstoffe, Geburtsort, Helden, Ironie, Jahren, Kopf, Lächeln, Mutter, Nachbarn, Ordnung, Polizeibeamter, Quelle, Recht, Schnapszahl, Thiel, Unsinn, Verbindung, Wortschatz, Xanthen, Yacht und Zeit. Im Gegensatz zu den Scrabble-Regeln schloss Pookys Prompt Eigennamen nicht aus, also habe ich auch ein paar verwendet. ;)
> 
> Ein Hinweis für die Scrabble-Spieler unter euch: Ich habe mich an der Punkteverteilung orientiert, die für Scrabble-Standardausgaben zwischen den fünfziger Jahren und 1987 gültig war. Nach der leicht abweichenden aktuellen Punkteverteilung ergäbe „Xanthen“ fünfzehn und „Yacht“ sogar siebzehn Punkte.
> 
> Die kleine Shakespeare-Anspielung im Oneshot-Titel ist eine leicht verspätete Hommage im Gedenken an den vierhundertsten Todestag des „Barden“. (Vielleicht auch eine verfrühte, wenn man bedenkt, dass zu Shakespeares Zeit in England der julianische Kalender galt, der Jahrestag nach dem heute geltenden gregorianischen Kalender also eigentlich auf den dritten Mai fiele...)


	2. Ein altes Foto

Was für ein Wort: Frühjahrsputz! Boerne war entschlossen, endlich auch einmal in seinem Keller „klar Schiff zu machen“, wie Thiel das ausgedrückt hätte. Als Erstes wollte er die Truhe mit dem Gerümpel aus seiner Schulzeit sortieren, der er sonst aus einer Vielzahl von Gründen lieber aus dem Weg ging: Zu viele Idioten, zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen. Einer der wenigen Lichtblicke war Susanne Clemens gewesen, die ihn zumindest manchmal vor der unbarmherzigen Brut beschützt hatte, die ihn abgezogen und kopfüber in die Mülltonne auf der Rückseite des Schulhofs gesteckt hatte. Doch Susanne war tot – ermordet – und damit ebenfalls zu einer Erinnerung geworden, die er lieber verdrängte.

Doch wie so oft bewies die Glücksgöttin Fortuna auch diesmal ihren besonderen Humor, indem sie gleich Boernes ersten Griff in die Kiste zu einem Foto lenkte, von dem er es nicht einmal gewagt hatte, es in Susannes und sein gemeinsames Abenteuer-Album zu kleben. Boerne erinnerte sich: Das mochte in der neunten Klasse gewesen sein. Er selbst war ein etwas pickliger Fünfzehnjähriger, Susanne ebenso alt, aber weniger picklig gewesen. Sie hatten den „Kaufmann von Venedig“ im Deutschunterricht gelesen und die junge Lehrerin – Kruse hatte sie geheißen, wie er sich dunkel erinnerte – hatte sie in Zweiergruppen eingeteilt und ihnen aufgetragen, eine Szene ihrer Wahl vorzubereiten, um sie vor der Klasse vorzuspielen. Jede Gruppe, die an die Reihe kam, wurde dabei von Fräulein Kruse fotografiert.

~ * ~

„Diese _Szene?“, fragte Karl-Friedrich ungläubig, als er sah, worauf Susannes Zeigefinger deutete. „Warum... warum nicht die Verhandlung? Du könntest Portia sein, die als Mann verkleidet ihr Plädoyer hält, und ich wäre dann der Duke oder Shylock...“_

_„Aber Karli, du weißt doch, wie toll ich Szenen finde, in denen der Ritter die holde Maid retten kann!“, widersprach Susanne energisch. Er hatte es schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben, sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass er nicht „Karli“ hieß, sondern Karl-Friedrich._

_„Ja“, erwiderte er säuerlich, „vorausgesetzt, du bist der Ritter. Warum kann nicht ich mal der Ritter sein? Oder zumindest ein Freund des Ritters?“_

_„Nee, wenn du Salarino oder Graziano spielst, fehlt uns jemand für die Jessica! Oder kannst du dir sonst jemanden in dieser Klasse als holde Maid vorstellen? Die Mädchen hier sind doch alle Zicken!“_

_„Na schön“, gab sich Karl-Friedrich geschlagen. Er gab sich früher oder später_ immer _geschlagen, wenn Susanne sich etwas in ihren beachtlichen Dickschädel gesetzt hatte. Das hatte natürlich rein gar nichts damit zu tun, wie gut es tat, wenn Susanne ihm sagte, dass sie ihn lieber mochte als die anderen in seiner Klasse..._

_So kam es, dass er nun auf dem Lehrerpult saß und sein Federmäppchen in der Hand hielt, das das Kästchen mit dem Gold repräsentierte, das Jessica, die Tochter des Shylock, bei der Flucht aus dem väterlichen Haus ihrem Liebsten Lorenzo geben sollte._

_Spätestens als er den Satz „Denn wen lieb ich so sehr? Und nun, wer weiß / Als Ihr, Lorenzo, ob ich Eure bin?“ vorlas, war verhaltenes Kichern zu hören. Als Susanne dann davon sprach, dass Karl-Friedrich als Jessica den „hübschen Anzug eines Knaben“ trage, gab es in der Klasse kein Halten mehr._

~ * ~

Seiner Lehrerin war es irgendwie gelungen, genau diese Szene für die Nachwelt festzuhalten: Susanne, die ihrer „holden Maid“ in Person ihres Schulkameraden Karl-Friedrich zu Füßen kniete, und Karl-Friedrich, der angesichts der amüsierten Reaktion seiner Klassenkameraden eine äußerst säuerliche Miene zog. Danach war die Stunde ohnehin im Chaos versunken. _Natürlich_ hatten alle den Gedanken witzig gefunden, dass er sich wie Jessica nur als Junge verkleidete – wobei sie, wie Boerne schon damals gesagt hatte, übersahen, dass zu Shakespeares Zeiten alle Frauenrollen von jungen Männern gespielt worden waren. Es hatte ihm nichts genutzt; sie hatten sich trotzdem weiter über ihn lustig gemacht.

Es war schon seltsam, überlegte Boerne, während er das alte Foto versonnen betrachtete: Susanne hatte es fast ebenso oft geschafft, ihn erst recht in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, wie sie ihn vor seinen Peinigern beschützt hatte.

„Was is’ denn das? _Rapunzel, Rapunzel, lass dein Haar herunter,_ mit Ihnen als Rapunzel?“, fragte auf einmal Thiels Stimme viel zu dicht neben ihm. Boerne wandte sich mit einem Ruck zu ihm um: Der Kommissar zeigte neugierig und leicht amüsiert auf das Bild.

„So ähnlich“, erwiderte Boerne und zog dabei ein Gesicht, das seiner Miene auf dem Foto verdächtig ähnlich sah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pookys Prompt für Oneshot 2: „Der OS muss einen Flashback enthalten, welcher aber nicht mehr als 700 Wörter haben darf; der Flashback muss mindestens fünf Jahre zurückliegen und ein bislang gewahrtes Geheimnis eures Charakters aufdecken“.**
> 
> Bei Boernes bunter Vergangenheit war es für mich ein Leichtes, diesen Prompt zu erfüllen. ;-)
> 
> Die zitierten Stellen entstammen der sechsten Szene des zweiten Aktes aus der Schlegel/Tieck-Übersetzung von Shakespeares „Kaufmann von Venedig“.


	3. Der Burgunder

„Na sagen Se mal, Herr Professor! Wo soll ich Ihren Großeinkauf denn unterbringen?“

Boerne parkte seinen vollen Einkaufswagen mit elegantem Schwung vor dem Heck von Thiel seniors Taxi, deutete wortlos auf die Kofferraumklappe und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Der öffnete den Kofferraum und deutete ebenso wortlos auf eine Kiste, die fast zwei Drittel des verfügbaren Platzes einnahm und eine verschlammte Anglerausrüstung enthielt. Boerne seufzte.

„Herr Thiel“, sagte er in demselben leicht entnervten Tonfall, den Eltern verwendeten, wenn sie ihren Kindern einen der beliebten _Ich habe dir schon hundertmal gesagt_ -Vorträge hielten. „Wie Ihnen wohl bekannt sein dürfte, dauert es noch drei Tage, bis mein neuer Wagen abholbar ist. Wenn ich ein Taxi in Anspruch nehme, um zu einem Supermarkt und wieder zurück zu fahren, sollte man doch annehmen können, dass der betreffende Taxifahrer einmal einen kurzen Hinweis darauf fallen lässt, dass der Kofferraum seines Gefährts...“

„Schon gut, schon gut“, unterbrach ihn Thiel senior beschwichtigend und begann, Boernes Einkäufe um die Kiste herum zu drapieren. „Wir kriegen das schon hin. Ich hab nicht umsonst mal bei nem Umzugsunternehmen gearbeitet.“

Boerne fragte lieber nicht, wie lange das schon her war.

~ * ~

„So“, sagte Thiel senior, als er seinen Wagen vor Boernes Haus zum Stehen brachte. „Wir sind da.“

„Schön“, erwiderte Boerne. „Und was denken Sie nun, wie ich meine Einkäufe in meine Wohnung bringen soll – jetzt, da ich sie nicht in einer Kiste transportieren kann?“

„Können Se nich’ einfach ne Kiste aus Ihrer Wohnung nehmen?“, fragte der Angesprochene missmutig.

„Nein, kann ich nicht“, erwiderte Boerne so würdevoll, wie er konnte. „Meine beiden Transportkisten befinden sich in meinem alten Wagen.“ Wenn es den alten Herrn Thiel amüsierte, dass „der Herr Professor“ die beiden Kisten versehentlich in seinem bisherigen Auto liegen gelassen hatte, ließ er es sich zumindest nicht anmerken.

„Und was machen wir nu’?“, fragte er.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, Sie helfen mir dabei, die Sachen die Treppe hochzutragen“, erwiderte Boerne hochmütig.

„Das kostet aber nen Hunni extra!“

Boerne sah ihn mit seinem besten _Das glauben Sie ja selbst nicht_ -Blick von unten herauf an.

„Na okay, nen Fuffi“, brummte Thiel senior missgelaunt.

„Dreißig Euro und keinen Cent mehr!“

Die Geschwindigkeit, mit der der andere in das Angebot einwilligte, zeigte Boerne, dass er immer noch zu schlecht gefeilscht hatte.

~ * ~

„Uff“, keuchte Thiel senior und trottete schwer beladen hinter Boerne her, der sich die weniger schweren Teile des Einkaufs gesichert hatte. Wenn er ihn schon übervorteilt hatte, konnte der alte Herr auch für sein Geld arbeiten, fand der Gerichtsmediziner.

„Das is’ aber ein schwerer Burgunder, den Sie da gekauft haben“, spielte Thiels Vater auf den gewichtigsten Teil der Ladung an, die er in beiden Händen trug.

„Sie bekommen trotzdem nicht mehr Geld von mir“, entgegnete Boerne kühl, der den Sinn der Anspielungen wohl verstand.

„Na, ich weiß nicht, ich hätte gedacht, wir tragen das Zeug fifty-fif...“ Ein erschrockener Ausruf unterbrach Thiel seniors Ausführungen, und Boerne drehte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig um, um zu sehen, wie er stolperte und ihm die Weinflasche aus der Hand flog. Sie beschrieb eine geradezu lehrbuchhafte Wurfparabel und flog mit dem Flaschenboden voraus geradewegs in die Standvase, die auf dem Flur als Schirmständer diente. Aus ihrem Inneren ertönte ein Geräusch, das verdächtig nach splitterndem Glas klang.

„Äh...“, machte Thiel senior. „Tor?“

„Ach, Herr _Thiel“,_ sagte Boerne in einem Tonfall, der ihm selbst etwas zu quengelnd vorkam. „Der schöne Burgunder, also wirklich!“

„Tschuldigung“, sagte Thiels Vater. „Sie müssen aber schon zugeben, dass das ein ganz besonders schwerer Burgunder...“

Boerne warf ihm einen erneuten vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Ja, okay, das war ein blödes Wortspiel, aber Sie hätten mich schon ein bisschen weniger schleppen lassen können. Na ja, und außerdem hab ich wenigstens keine Sauerei im Hausflur gemacht. Es hätt Sie auch echt schlimmer treffen können!“

Boerne wog im Geist den Wert der Weinflasche gegenüber dem Preis auf, den ihn eine Reinigung seines Anzugs von hartnäckigen Rotweinflecken gekostet hätte, und musste dem Schlitzohr insgeheim zähneknirschend zustimmen.

„Mein Geld bekomm ich aber trotzdem, oder?“, unterbrach der geschäftstüchtige alte Herr seine Gedanken. „Ich meine, streng genommen hatten wir nur vereinbart, dass ich Ihre Sachen die Treppen hochtrage, und die Flasche _ist_ ja eigentlich... Also, so rein juristisch gesehen... ist die oben.“

„Na, von mir aus“, seufzte Boerne und schloss seine Wohnungstür auf. „Stellen Sie die Sachen in den Eingangsbereich und ich gebe Ihnen die dreißig Euro.“ Thiel senior strahlte.

„Es ist mir immer wieder eine Freude, mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen, Herr Professor!“

 _Mir nicht,_ dachte Boerne missmutig und überlegte, dass er der Putzfrau wohl besser Bescheid geben sollte, dass die Vase im Flur eine Reinigung nötig hatte. Nicht, dass er am Ende doch noch eine Rotweinlache im Hausflur hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pookys Prompt für Oneshot 3: „Etwas muss im OS zerbrechen (ob ein Gegenstand oder eine Beziehung etc. bleibt euch überlassen)“.**
> 
> Hm... so ganz zufrieden bin ich damit nicht.


	4. Silvestervorbereitungen

„Wenn Sie hier noch lange vor der Tür rumstehen, wird Ihnen der Rum noch einfrieren!“

Thiel blickte missmutig zu dem Fenster hinauf, aus dem der Herr Professor mal wieder einen seiner überflüssigen Kommentare abgesondert hatte. „Mensch, Boerne, jetzt kommen Sie schon runter und machen Sie mir auf! Ich krieg’ den Schlüssel nicht ins Schloss!“

„Ach was, ach was? Hat der Herr Kommissar den Rum etwa schon vorab probiert?“ Boerne machte keine Anstalten, sich vom Fenster wegzubewegen.

„Ehrlich, Boerne, jetzt machen Sie schon! Ich glaub, das verdammte Schloss ist zugefroren!“ Thiel fröstelte. Bei der Kälte, die im Freien herrschte, war es aber auch nicht allzu verwunderlich, dass so etwas passierte.

Endlich verschwand Boernes Kopf aus dem Fensterrahmen und tauchte wenig später im Rahmen der Haustür wieder auf. „Na, na, mein lieber Thiel, es ist Winter!“, beschwichtigte der Gerichtsmediziner. „Da kann so etwas schon einmal vorkommen.“

Thiel brummte etwas von „enteisen“ und „Frostschutzmittel“ in seine Bartstoppeln, aber so leise, dass Boerne nicht alles davon verstand.

„Aber mein lieber Herr Thiel, Sie wollen mir doch nicht etwa unterstellen, ich würde meine Pflichten als Vermieter Ihnen gegenüber sträflich vernachlässigen!“ Boernes Antwort klang so ehrlich empört, dass Thiel mal wieder nicht wusste, ob der andere das jetzt wirklich ernst meinte oder ob er nur sehr erfolgreich dabei war, sein schlechtes Gewissen zu überspielen. Mit der Wahrheit nahm Boerne es schließlich auch sonst nicht immer so genau.

 _Na gut,_ dachte Thiel, _dann spielen wir das Spiel eben mit._ „Aber nein, mein _lieber_ Herr Professor, wie kommen Sie denn nur darauf?“, sagte er unüberhörbar ironisch. „Ich würde Ihnen doch _niemals_ so etwas unterstellen!“ Das war dann offenbar selbst Boerne etwas zu dick aufgetragen; jedenfalls wechselte er auffallend rasch das Thema.

„Wie dem auch sei, Thiel, Sie können die Sachen ja schon mal in meine Wohnung tragen. Die Tür steht offen.

Mit einem unverständlichen Knurren – es war lediglich eine nonverbale Äußerung des Missfallens, insofern gab es da auch nichts zu verstehen – brachte Thiel die Sachen, die er noch schnell in der Stadt besorgt hatte, in Boernes Wohnung. Immerhin war das, was er da gekauft hatte, für sie beide gedacht, sonst hätte er sich gar nicht erst dazu breitschlagen lassen.

„Hmm, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen!“, rief Boerne eifrig und rieb sich erwartungsvoll die Hände, während er Thiels Ausbeute betrachtete. „Der Rum, eine Orange, eine Zitrone, Gewürznelken, Sternanis und natürlich – ganz wichtig – der Zuckerhut! Ja, ich würde sagen, damit ist alles komplett. Zimt, Orangensaft und den Spätburgunder habe ich vorrätig; daran soll es also nicht scheitern.“

Boernes Stimme troff geradezu vor Selbstzufriedenheit, aber in diesem Fall war das Thiel ganz recht. Es kam schließlich nicht alle Tage vor, dass Boerne sich freiwillig dazu bereit erklärte, ihm eine Feuerzangenbowle nach Art seiner Großmutter zu „kredenzen“, wie der andere das ausgedrückt hatte. Weihnachten hatte Thiel dieses Jahr bei seinem Vater verbracht; da war es ihm ganz recht, wenn er dafür Silvester mit einem Fr... Blödsinn, er hatte Boerne doch nicht gerade eben einen Freund nennen wollen! Mit der Nervensäge zu verbringen, die sein Nachbar war, korrigierte er sich eilig. Das traf es schon eher.

„Ein paar von denen hier habe ich auch gekauft“, unterbrach Boerne seine Gedanken und stellte eine Kiste mit Feuerwerkskörpern neben den Wohnzimmertisch. „Damit wir’s auch ein bisschen krachen lassen können, was, Thiel?“

„Hmhm“, machte Thiel unbestimmt. Es war ja ganz nett, wie sich Boerne da ins Zeug legte, um ihm eine aus seiner Sicht vermutlich „perfekte“ Version von Silvester zu präsentieren. Aber musste er dabei immer so viel reden?

Eigentlich eine dumme Frage, überlegte er. Boerne redete immer. Ständig. Und viel zu viel.

Diesmal aber vielleicht noch mehr als sonst.

 _Sagen Sie mal, haben Sie mich eigentlich vermisst?,_ lag ihm plötzlich auf der Zunge. „Wie war eigentlich Ihr Heiligabend?“, fragte er stattdessen.

„Oh, gut ... sehr gut“, sagte Boerne in dem typischen Tonfall, den er verwendete, wenn er irgendetwas überspielen wollte. „Friedvoll. Ruhig.“ Es klang irgendwie unzufrieden, so als hätte er _Zu ruhig_ gesagt. Vermutlich hatte er auch genau das gemeint.

„Das is’ schön“, brummelte Thiel trotzdem ohne viel Begeisterung. „Neujahr wird bestimmt nich’ so ruhig, wenn ich mir Ihre Ansammlung an Knallkörpern da so ansehe.“

„Vielleicht.“ Boerne zuckte mit den Achseln. Es klang wie _Wollen wir’s hoffen._

„Ja“, sagte Thiel und machte sich auf den Weg in Boernes Küche, um den Rest der Zutaten für die Bowle zu holen. „Vielleicht.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diesmal was leicht Melancholisches. Und, ganz neu für mich, mal aus Thiels Perspektive.
> 
> **Pookys Prompt für Oneshot 4: „Der OS muss mit dem Wort ‚Wenn’ beginnen und mit dem Wort ‚Vielleicht’ aufhören (kann auch in wörtlicher Rede geschehen). Mindestens zehn weitere Worte müssen mit dem Buchstaben ‚w’ beginnen und fünf weitere mit dem Buchstaben ‚v’ (nur Verben und Substantive)“.**
> 
> Verwendete Wörter u.a.: werden, wegbewegen, Winter, wollen, wissen, Wahrheit, wechseln, Wohnung, Weihnachten, Wohnzimmertisch; verschwinden, vorkommen, verstehen, Vermieter, vernachlässigen.


End file.
